I remember Satine
by madelinear
Summary: The Diamonds remember


I remember Satine- the way she was the most beautiful of us all. She was as sweet and kind as she was beautiful, which was an amazing feat.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she always knew what to do. There was one time where the second lead (after Satine herself) became sick the day before one of the performance. In 24 hours, Satine had fitted and trained a new girl and groomed her immaculately. She later went on to become the Sparkling Diamond.  
  
I remember Satine-the way she was clever. She came up with most of the routines. She came up with the beautiful costumes, she told us what we were to do. Everyone knew it was Satine- not Zietler- who was the head of the _Moulin Rouge_.  
  
I remember Satine-the way she was generous. Once, the _Moulin Rouge_ hit on some hard times. We got one dry, stale roll of bread per day. We were all starving, but the one hit the hardest was frail Elise. Satine, without a second thought, handed the poor girl her roll, saying with a grin that she had no appetite. Elise in turn smiled, broke Satine's roll in half and shared it with another girl. Everyone felt that what Satine did, all should do.  
  
I remember Satine- she was levelheaded and collected. One time, a girl knocked over her kerosene lamp. The room quickly caught fire and spread to the next room. By the time most of the Diamonds were awake, Satine was already in the hall, having been awaken by the noise immediately, her red silk robe clutched at her neck, directing everyone around. She looked absolutely perfect, as if she had spent hours primping for this very event. The girl whose room had caught fire, Charlotte, ran out of the room sobbing. Her long, thick black hair had touched a flame. Though the fire was out, her tresses now hung in scorched, feathery disarray. While the fire was put out, Satine comforted her. Later, when we all went to back to bed after the excitement was over, we walked by Satine's room, seeing her gently washing Charlotte's singed hair.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she was kind. It was always her who made the new girls feel welcome, who trained them to perfection. She always took the edge away from teasing, made light of Zietler's reprimands, or from cruel or rough customers.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she was witty. She could make anyone laugh with her antics or voices. When she read to us from her books- us, the gutter rats of the night- we were the princesses in the story.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she truthful. She never lied. To most of us, she never had to. Most of us blindly believed what ever Satine said. To Zietler, she never need lie, she could get whatever she wanted by warping the truth to her advantage. We could always get her honest opinion and never have to search for a lie. With her kind, gentle demeanor, she would direct us in the right direction. Whether it be what dress to wear that night or over boy problems, we knew we could count on Satine.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she was compassionate. One girl had been forced to do this by her lack of money, but secretly loved one of our regular customers, who led her to believe he felt the same. Soon afterwards, it was a well-known fact that he was engaged to a beautiful socialite. The girl was heartbroken. Satine comforted her, sitting up with her through most of the night, rocking her as she sobbed.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she was fair. She often time was used as a mediator between dueling Diamonds as they fought. She always listened to both sides, deliberating between the sides. She was never judgmental.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she was childlike. When times were bad, Satine could change them into a fairy-tale. While certain Diamonds felt this ludicrous and juvenile, for most of the Diamonds this was just the thing they needed to keep going.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she danced. She could dance like a water sprite from one of the fairy-stories she would read, with or without a partner. One could often hear records playing late into the night from her Elephant and watch her graceful silhouette dance like a graceful ballerina.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she sang like an angel. Her voice could be deep and powerful or light and delicate. She sang when she was happy, she sang when she was sad, she sang to cheer others up, she sang to entertain. No one could ever grow tired of hearing Satine's sweet voice.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she was strong. Her illness was never acknowledged in her presence, but we all knew something was wrong with her. Satine fainted often, or would spend half the night coughing. The nighttime events were frequent, and most of the Diamonds came in to make sure everything was all right. Satine would smile and ask if we had disturbed us, and if she had, she was dreadfully sorry.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she was free. No one controlled Satine. Satine was the Queen of her own universe, the ruler of her soul.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she lived each day to the fullest, never letting anything stop her.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she dreamed. The way she dreamed of a better life, not only for herself, but for all the Diamonds, telling so-and-so that she's marry a prince, this one that she's become rich and famous, this one that she'd marry a rich king, this one that she'd become a world famous ballerina. She dreamed for herself as well- she aspired to become an actress.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she was brave. Brave enough to sacrifice herself and her happiness to protect the man she loved.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she loved. She loved simply and honestly. She loved the Diamonds as her sisters. She loved Zietler as a father. She never regretted anything except deception. She loved her lover with no thought of the morrow. She loved him with all her heart.  
  
I remember Satine- the way she was loved. She was loved by all who knew her- from the lowest scullery maid who looked at her with wide, admiring eyes to the richest customer of the _Moulin Rouge_. She was loved by Zietler and the Diamonds. But most of all, she was loved by the one she loved. And that, to Satine, was enough.  
  
I remember Satine.


End file.
